Decipiat
by Iroyuki
Summary: In the age of advanced technology, Lovino has trouble distinguishing reality from his own mind. Advanced technology with a steampunk theme AU. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Dust particles floated freely through the stiffled air and the scent of rusted iron spread throughout the small cold room.

The sound of ringing went off and the brunette shifted in his bed only to turn the other way and go back to sleep.

"Fratello, it's time to get up." Said man groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "You're going to be late for work." "Yeah all right, I'm getting up." He replied softly as he sat up.

The soft light bled through the cracks on the curtain, shadowing the outline of his bare torso as he sat with his head down, his messy hair falling over his face.

"I'll prepare your shower." The sound of the water hitting the tiles was heard and Lovino finally stood from the bed, not bothering too fix the rumpled sheets.

He went into the shower and let the warm water hit his oil stained skin as he sighed with dreariness. He wondered why things had to be the way they were.

...

"Fratello, breakfast is done." Lovino sat in the kitchen table alone as he stared at his breakfast. "You always make pasta," Lovino said as he began to eat. "Ve~ it's the least I can do for you." "Nonsense. You do plenty for me, Feli."

He slipped on his brown jumpsuit and placed the headband around his head before making his way to the door. The brown boots felt heavy on his feet as Lovino slipped them on and took his bag.

"Have a good day at work, fratello." Lovino nodded as he opened the door. "I'll be home later. Remember to lock the door after I leave." Lovino took one final look to the hologram that flickered in and out of concentration as the figure smiled and waved to him.

"Ti voglio bene, mio fratello." The door clicked shut and locked and the figure disappeared as the house fell silent.

...

 **A/N: This Preview was sponsored by 'Sunlight' - Max Richter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino coughed as the smog blew into face. "Damn. I tried everything and it still won't work." He pulled off his goggles and cleaned them with his rag as Gilbert made his way over to the machine. "Uhm, that is because the pipe is broken," Gilbert said as he pointed to the cracked pipe.

Lovino groaned. "Damn I didn't even notice that." He tore off his belt and threw it onto the working bench before sitting down. He looked at the machine irritatedly. It was supposed to be a new purifying system made with a ridiculous amount of wires, pipes, screws and metal scraps. "Piece of crap invention. Who the hell made this?" Lovino said as Gilbert sat beside him. "Same guy who made that coffee machine."

Lovino grunted. Of course it was, that coffee machine always made the coffee taste like water that had a rusty wrench soaking in it, he hated it. He turned to look at his partner. He didn't like him either, or so he claimed.

The egoistic albino was abnoxious but he did his job and he did it well. His goggles were a much newer model that looked much like round metal sunglasses and they sat on his messy white hair. The long black sleeves he wore was contrasted heavily against his pale hands when he removed his gloves. His jumpsuit was always surprisingly clean. Which leads to the question, "How do you get the oil out of your clothes?" Gilbert turned to him as he put the cigar into his mouth. "Ludwig always cleans it. I'm not sure how he does it."

He puffed the smoke out before handing the cigar to Lovino. He gladly took it before inhaling the smoke in. He always preferred these over the new 'electronic cigerattes' they had. "Hey, did you see the new uniforms? Matthieu was wearing one today," Gilbert said. "Huh? No I didn't. Do they look any better?" Lovino watched as Gilbert pulled out his issued work book and opened it. The hologram glitched before showing a clearer screen that he tampered with before showing Lovino. The new uniform was a two piece now, long pants, higher boots and a very light uniform shirt with the new aviator goggles. Lovino frowned. "I like the longer pants but that shirt doesn't seem resistant enough."

The uniforms he and Gilbert wore now consisted of a one piece black jumpsuit with long sleeves, pants and a turtle neck. Over it was the brown jumpsuit that fit loosely around the legs and ended just below the knees with draw strings to secure it. The sleeves ended just below the elbows loosely. It had a popped collar and though it was over all loose, the waist area was thinner so people could easily tie their work belts onto it. The outfit was easily customable to one's liking and some often wore a vest over it along with hats or headbands.

Lovino often wore a news boy cap but Feliciano insited he took a headband that day so his goggles wouldn't slip off his head again. Gilbert usually wore his harness and had bandages wrapped around one of his biceps. His belt was wrapped snugly on his waist unlike Lovino's who wore it dropped on one side. Though they wore the same uniforms, noone in the company looked exactly the same. Everyone varieted the way they wore it and others even tampered with the jumpsuits.

Sweet Lily was an example of this. The youngest worker in their compartment and the only female. It was amazing she was put in such a job with all the "scary boys" as Elizabeta called them, though she could surely kill them all in one hit. Lily took over the spot her older brother Vash left when he moved up to another compartment. They couldn't afford a new jumpsuit for her so she kept Vash's old one.

She altered it with the help of the other boys and was left with an overall jumpsuit with bloomer type shorts. She wore bandages on her arm like Gilbert and had an iron shoulder piece on the opposite end. She wore a strap across her torso under the overalls which held a secret weapon department (to keep her safe) and her belt swung on her hips like Lovino's. She also wore long boots that went just below the knees and a pocket strapped onto one of her legs.

The boys often felt bad she didn't get to wear dresses or skirts but she insisted she didn't mind, as long as she looked like her older brother. Lily was partnered with Matthieu. The blonde was the tallest of the four but was quiet and nice, making him Lily's perfect partner. He now wore the new uniform with a large tan winter jacket. He wore two crossing straps over it and had the new aviator goggles instead of the old rusty goggles that Lily had. The two were surprisingly good workers.

The four made up the fifth department. They were often left with old machines to fix or add things too. It was a frustrating job with everyone expecting you to manage within a few hours, but the pay was decent. There were harder jobs after all, like the eighth department. Alfred, Sadiq and Ivan made up that department and their job was to take apart broken machines and sort the metal scraps.

"Mr. Lovino, Mr. Gilbert, lunch time." Lily walked in with Matthieu behind her as they set the trays onto the work bench. They all took one and sat wherever available before looking at the options. "Even the food is terrible," Lovino grumbled as he looked through the options on the holographic tray. He made a selection and the warm food appeared onto the tray. He took a bite and grimaced at the scrap metal taste. He could see the rest with an obvious dislike to the food. "I have a surprise for you guys," Gilbert said with a large smirk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped content. The remaining three rushed to his side as he exposed the hidden treat for everyone to see.

"Where did you get that?" Matthieu asked. "Ludwig knows a guy. You have to stay quiet about it," he said handing out the treat, being sure to give Lily the largest portion. They all exchanged excited glances before taking the first bite into it and melting in delight. "Oh my god, I haven't had chocolate in ages," Lovino said as the sweet chocolate melted into his mouth. He excitedly took another bite before wrapping it. "I have to save some for Feli. He's going to be so excited," Lovino said shoving the treat into his pocket. The remaining three gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Ja. He'll love it," Gilbert said looking down. Lily gave a frown at the sudden dislike of the treat. The sweetness ceased to be delightful with that one statement. "Lovi..." Lovino looked up to Matthieu who smiled as he held back tears. "Nevermind. It's nothing," he said as the rest looked at him with pleading eyes. The rest wrapped the sweet treat, not wanting to continue the upbringing of Feliciano. "Hey, how about cards?" Gilbert asked pulling out his deck. He frowned at the naked women and looked over to Lovino. "Do you have a deck? Mine are deemed... inappropriate." Lovino pulled out his own, revealing the same deck. "Uh...No" the two looked expectantly at Matthieu. "If this is about the nude cards, I have those too." They all sighed and hung their heads low.

"We can use mine," Lily said pulling out her deck. She placed them down revealing cards with different weapons on them. "I'm not surprised," Lovino snorted as he shuffled them. Her brother Vash was a small blonde who was alot scarier than he first seemed. With his expertise in weaponry, (guns to be exact) he was advanced to the second department. The military of some sort. Lily was asked to join as well but Vash insisted she took his place instead. Military work could be dangerous and often frowned upon and though Lily was more than capable of massacring an entire compartment, Vash didn't want that life for her.

They were halfway through a game when the electronic doors slid open. "What the bloody hell are you gits doing? Get back to work." They all turned to the man with messy blonde hair, sharp green eyes and large eyebrows. "Calm your brows, boss. It's still our break time," Gilbert said puffing out the smoke as he spoke. "Is that so, Mr. Beilshmidt? Shall we see what your brother thinks about your defiance? Perhaps I should let him know," Their boss said with a scowl. Gilbert glared back harshly. "You damn slave driver. We have a set break time, you're breaking code if you make us work, Arthur" Gilbert hissed as he stood up. "I loose my company and not only will you and your friends loose your job, so will your brother and their brothers. All but Lovino's who has long lost his place here," Arthur said looking over to the Italian.

"Huh? You dare bring MY brother into this? You bastard, how about you-" Matthieu covered Lily's ears as Lovino went onto a full rant to their boss. "-so you don't talk about my brother. How about instead you turn around and get fucked up the ass by your damn pervert of a boyfriend," Lovino finished as Arthur looked at him unimpressed. "Well, looks like your break is up now. Get to work," Arthur said before walking away. Gilbert and Lovino exchanged irritated looks while Matthieu finally let go of Lily's ears. "We should get back to our own area, eh?" Matthieu said softly as he made his way out with Lily following behind.

Lovino snatched his belt from the work bench and clipped it on before placing the goggles over his headband. "Help me fix this pipe," Lovino said as he made his way over to the broken machine. The golden sparks of the laser were reflected on the dark lenses of his goggles. He could just ghostly feel the heat from the pipe through his thick leather gloves as he checked the pipe.

"Mr. Gilbert Beilshmidt," the two stopped their work and turned to the small blonde by the door. Gilbert moved his goggles and walked to the blonde. "I told you to call me Gil, Tino." "But it's an emergency. Please follow me," the blonde named Tino said before leading him away.


	3. Chapter 3

_The dusty air made it hard to see through the shattered glass and metal scraps scattered around. "Feliciano! Where are you?"_

 _"It hurts! Fratello make it stop!" The voice echoed through his head. "It's okay. You're going to be okay, Feli. We're going to save you." The sound of metal scraping against each other was defining._

 _"Fratello, please just make it stop. It hurts." One more time. "Lovino. He's suffering." One more piece. It can be fixed. "Feli, I'm going to save you."_

 _"Lovino we can't lift it." No. We have too. "For fucks sake Lovino! He's suffering just help him!" No. I can't. I have to help._

 _"Fratello. Please just do it. It hurts."_

...

Lovino sat up and panted as he gripped his sheets. "Fratello? Did you have a nightmare?" Lovino looked over to his brother and smiled. "Yeah. But it's okay, it isn't real. You're still here." Feliciano only nodded sadly.

"Yeah. I'm still here."

The hologram glitched before settling down again. "Go to sleep, fratello. You have work soon." Lovino nodded and layed back down. "Feli. I'm happy you're here with me," he said before drifting to sleep.

"Mm. I know." The hologram glitched and shut off.

...

"Why aren't you wearing the new uniform?" Lovino put on his headband, "I didn't like it." Lovino put on his boots and looked over to his younger brother. Feliciano smiled and waved from his spot. "Be safe." Lovino nodded. "Make sure you lock to the door, and make lots of pasta for dinner. Yours is always best."

The door clicked shut and Feliciano's smile faded. The hologram glitched before shutting off.

...

"I'm sorry about Ludwig," Matthieu said as Gilbert ate his lunch. "Nah, it was just his arm. He can get a new one, a better one."

"You think they'd be safer there than here. We have yet to have a major accident," Matthieu said. "Don't jinx it," Lovino told him. "Al was promoted to the fourth compartment."

They all congratulated Matthieu.

His brother Alfred had been working in the 8th department. He was now taking the empty space in the fourth compartment. Ludwig was in that compartment. After an incident that tore off his arm, he had to take a break and Alfred was put to work with Berwald. It seemed the work place wasn't safe anymore.

He just glad Feliciano was let down before any major accident happened. He didn't want his brother missing a part or worse. He would work hard to keep his brother safe at home. He hadn't told him Ludwig lost an arm though. The two were really close when he was at work. He didn't like it but now that they don't see each other, he doesn't mind telling him a few things about him.

...

Lovino walked through the door only to find an empty home with a plate of pasta on the table. "Feli. Where are you?" His brother appeared and smiled at him. "Welcome back. How was work?"

Lovino sat with a short answer of "fine." He ate the food in bliss as his brother stood watching him. "I'm glad you like it." Lovino nodded with obvious delight. Feliciano just looked at the holographic food that often glitched the yellowish so called 'pasta' as his brother ate.

...

Lovino took the syringe from the table and stabbed it into the bottle. He filled it with the clear liquid and looked for his vein. He hissed as he inserted the needle into his arm and slowly pushed the liquid in.

He pulled the needle out and sighed. "This stuff gives me nightmares." "It's just a side affect, Lovino." Lovino layed in bed and pulled the covers on. He smiled at his brother. "Can you sing for me tonight?" Feliciano smiled and nodded.

The hologram glitched crazily before it became clear. Feliciano took a deep breath and sang softly. The bad audio skipped parts of the song and cut words off halfway randomly but to Lovino, it was the most beautiful sound ever. He closed his eyes and slept to the sound of his brother singing.

...

 _"Nono! Sing to us." The older man laughed lightly as he pulled the two boys onto his lap. The warm fire crackled and lit the room with soft yellows, reds and oranges._

 _"Okay. I will sing for you, but you two have to sleep." The two brothers snuggled into the man's sides and looked up to him waiting for the song to begin._

...

The sound of beeping woke him up. He sat up from bed and heard the front door open. He looked to the glitching hologram and sighed. He pulled off the covers and stood as he heard people walking around. "Lovino! You home?" He walked out of the room to see a certain trio in his living room. "Get ready, Mon Ami. We're going out for lunch," Francis said. He pulled off his hat, letting his blonde hair flow and shine through the rays of light.

The brunette of the group quickly pulled him into a hug. "Hola Lovi. It's been too long," he said with a bright smile. Gilbert smirked at the two before joining the hug. "Don't forget my awesomeness," he said. Lovino looked at the trio and frowned. "You're dressed up fancy. I don't have anything like that," he said taking in their appearances. "We brought you some stuff, but they might be too big," Gilbert said as they all took out some clothes.

Lovino got dressed into the puffy sleeved shirt and leather vest. He put on the gloves and his simple cap and belt before leaving with the group. Antonio took his hand and walked on, sneaking pecks to his cheek as the other two men talked.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you, Lovi. I've been busy at work," Antonio told him. "We're all busy, bastard. It's fine, you're here now," Lovino replied. Antonio flashed a smile to him while Lovino continued to scowl. Their relationship was strange to any third party, but between the two, Lovino was surprisingly sweet and understanding. A rare sight that Antonio only had seen.

...

"Congratulations, Alfred!" The entire room clapped as the blonde in the center smiled and laughed. "Thanks, guys. I'm happy I finally got moved up, and I'm sorry about your arm, dude." He toasted to Ludwig who sat with a beer and light smile. "Okay everyone, drinks are on Iggy so let's party!" Alfred yelled gaining cheers from everyone except Arthur.

It didn't take a lot of drinks before Lovino was now slurring and laughing with the the trio from earlier. "Lovino, you're having fun," Alfred said wrapping an arm around him. "Si! Congratulations on your thing. I'm sorry Feli, couldn't come," he slurred with a smile. Ludwig stared at Lovino and shook his head while everyone else gave a small sad smile.

"Yeah, he would have loved it. But I'm sure he's happy that you're here now, having fun," Alfred said. "To Feliciano!" He yelled hoisting his beer mug up. Everyone bellowed out a "Feliciano" and raised their glasses. Lovino sat smiling before he felt the water trickle down his cheek. "Lovi, it's okay. You're going to be alright," Antonio said hugging him.

Lovino gripped onto his shirt and began to sob loudly. "My fratellino. I want him back dammit! I want my Feli back," he cried and everyone turned to look at him. Everyone looked down shamefully, Ludwig even shedding a few tears of his own. It may have ruined the party mood, but they knew it was better for Lovino to let it out. He was coming back to reality and that had to happen so he could move on. They hated seeing him live in such a fantasy world, but noone had the heart to tell him it was all a lie.

It took a few drinks until Lovino was laughing and dancing again. The party started up again and Antonio pulled him outside quickly. "Let's go to your house," Antonio said pulling him along. The drunken night ended with more bruises than intended and warm hands caressing each other in a hazy state.

...

 _"Lovino. I'm here for you, don't push me away. Please let me help." The voice was soft and sounded hurt. Lovino looked at the tan skin and soft lips with a forming bruise on the side of his lips. He looked up and saw the watering green eyes and dark chocolate locks falling down over them. The look on his face gave him a sense of nostalgia and it made his stomach turned._

...

Lovino's eyes shot open and he hurried out of bed and began to vomit into the bathroom sink. "Lovi. Are you okay?" He gasped and looked up to see Antonio standing sleepily by the door. "Si. Just had too much to drink last night," he replied turning on the sink. "Yeah, you had a quite a bit. Does your body hurt?" Antonio wrapped his arms around his waist as Lovino brushed his teeth. "It didn't until you brought it up," Lovino said. Antonio gave a soft laugh, "lo siento. How about breakfast?"

Lovino watched as Antonio worked vigorously by the stove as a nice scent surrounded them. Lovino took in the scent with delight. "When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" Antonio asked serving plates. "Not since you cooked for me last year," Lovino said. He smiled as Antonio set down the plate and dug in hungrily. The taste was amazing and he hummed in delight. His smile soon faded as he thought. "Wait.. that's not true. I have dinner with Feli every night," Lovino said in realization.

Antonio watched him with a sad expression as Lovino's eyes widened and he stood up quickly. "Feli! Where's Feli?" He ran out of the kitchen and into his room where he found his brother sitting down. "Oh, thank god. I thought you were gone," Lovino said. "No, I'm here. Go finish breakfast, fratello. Antonio hardly ever sees you," Feliciano replied. Lovino nodded and turned to see Antonio standing by the doorway looking at him with watery eyes. "What bastard? Let's go eat, I'm starving," Lovino said before being pulled into a tight embrace.

"Lo siento, Lovi. I'm sorry I couldn't help. I would do anything for you but I couldn't help you when you needed it most. I promise I'll be here now so don't give up on me yet," Antonio said crushing the Italian. "Oi, what's your deal? I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go, I want to eat!" Antonio let go of Lovino and nodded. He wiped away his tears and the two went into the kitchen.

...

"Give me your arm." Lovino shook his head defiantly. "Lovi, you need to take your medicine," Antonio said softly. "No, that stuff gives me nightmares." Antonio sighed and gave a small pout with the needle in hand. "Lovi, it just means it's working. Please give me your arm." Lovino stared at Antonio. "Please. I'll give you lots of kisses tonight," Antonio said. Lovino gave in and gave his arm to the Spaniard.

He watched Antonio press on his vein before inserting the large need into his arm. The needle went in and twisted before the liquid went into his arm and Antonio pulled the needle out. He lightly placed a bandage onto the area and kissed it. "See, not so bad right?"

"Give me a real one," Lovino said pouting. Antonio laughed and went up to kiss him. "Now, let's go to bed. I promise next week I'll take you out, but you have to keep taking the medication." Antonio pulled Lovino closer as the two layed in bed.

...

Antonio looked over to the glitching hologram and watched it twitch crazily before shutting off. He sighed and looked back down as Lovino had tears running down his face. It hurt him to see Lovino whimpering and crying in his sleep but he had to let it happen. He placed small kisses on his forehead before laying down and going to sleep, trying to not wake him from his nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

_A loud booming sound was heard and Lovino ducked instinctively as pieces of metal fell from the cieling._

 _"What the hell was that?" Gilbert moved his hands from his head. They heard heavy footsteps come towards them and saw the two blondes breathing heavily._

 _"Lovino, it's from the third compartment!" Lovino's eyes widened and he began to run out, followed by the others. "Feli! Feliciano_!"

...

Lovino whimpered as he was shook awake. "Lovino. Wake up, mi amor. It's time for work." He opened his eyes and was met with calm green ones looking at him. "Antonio?" He sat up and quickly wiped away the tears. "Si. Come on, let's shower so we can go to work," he said softly. Lovino nodded and got out of bed.

...

"Lovino, I need help with this stupid thing," Gilbert said ripping off his goggles. "Huh? Do it yourself, I'm busy," Lovino said as he pulled wires apart. "No. I really need help with this," Gilbert said. Lovino turned to see the giant machine.

He sighed and made his way over. "Can't you get a lift? I need to see underneath," Lovino said taking his gloves off. "No, damn Ivan took our lift. I can call Mattie and we can lift," he said. Lovino nodded and pretty soon Matthieu was in.

The two larger males stood on each side of the machine and lifted it up. Lovino quickly slid underneath and began to tamper with the bolts until a metal piece came off. He messed with the wires as fast as he could while the two struggled to hold the machine up.

"We can't lift it much longer," Matthieu said giving up. "Just hold on," Lovino said fixing the final wire. "For fucks sake, Lovino hurry up," Gilbert groaned and Lovino froze. The images came flashing back and he gripped at his hair before screaming.

Gilbert and Matthieu panicked and nearly dropped the heavy machine on him. Lily just happened to walk in the right time and saw them nearly drop the machine. She ran and pulled him out from the legs before the two dropped the machine and hurried to him.

"Lovino! What is it?" Matthieu asked before Gilbert picked him up. "Feli! Feli!" He yelled as tears began to spill from his eyes. "The medication is taking effect. Come on we have to find Antonio," Gilbert said carrying Lovino as the others ran off.

...

 _"Fratello, guess what? I was put into the third compartment!" The teen held up the paper cheerfully and Lovino nodded. "Good. You'll be safe there. It's easy and really good pay, I'm proud of you fratellino." He ruffled his red-ish hair and the other smiled up at him. "Lovino, you'll move up soon, I'm sure of it!"_

 _..._

 _"Who's this?" The teen smiled brightly as the brunette glared at the tall blonde with the blue eyes. "This is Ludwig, he's Gilbert's younger brother." Lovino nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lovino." His hand was held out and Lovino scoffed._

 _"You think you're hot stuff? The fourth compartment is nothing. My fratellino is way out of your league". "Lovino? Be nice! I'm sorry Ludwig, he usually isn't like this."_

 _..._

 _"Ti amo, Lovi. You're my one and only." The two smiled as the taller one lifted him and spun him in his arms. "I love you, Lovi. Forever and ever."_

 _The music was soft and cheerful and laughing was heard as well as the sound of melodic footsteps. "I love you too, Antonio. Forever."_

...

"Lovino, it's okay I'm here!" Lovino blinked and saw Antonio there holding him tightly. "Antonio," he said sniffling. "What's going on? Why is this happening to me?" He asked sobbing.

Antonio bit his lips and held him closer. "It's okay, Lovi. You'll figure it out soon. I promise I'll be here for you," Antonio whispered as he held him tightly.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked entering the room. "El raton," Antonio said with a scowl. Arthur glared at him before sighing. "The rest of you, back to work. He only needs Antonio," Arthur said. Matthieu, Lily and Gilbert left the room leaving Arthur with the couple.

"He really is troublesome," Arthur sighed. "Càllate! You don't know what he's been through!" Antonio snapped. "I do know. It's pathetic, he should have just gotten over it a long time ago," Arthur said with a scowl.

"Yeah and you should have gotten over Francis first before going to Alfred, no?" Antonio said glaring at Arthur. He gulped nervously and furrowed his brows. "This break will cost you from your paycheck," Arthur said before leaving. "And your attitude is going to cost you some doctor visits!" Antonio yelled at him before the electronic door shut.

...

"It's okay, Lovino. Arthur said you can rest at home for today," Antonio said putting him down on his bed. "Francis is going to stop by later to bring you dinner. I have to go to work but please just stay in bed," Antonio said.

Lovino nodded and Antonio kissed his forehead. "I'll be back tonight. It's going to be okay," he said before leaving. Lovino sniffed and looked at the glitching hologram before sighing. He removed his clothes, layed down and wrapped himself before going to sleep.

...

"Lovino, I'm here." Lovino groaned and sat up. His head was pounding and he watched as Francis stepped up to his doorway and knocked on the electronic door. "Ugh, open the door," he grumbled and the door opened. Francis walked in and frowned as he saw him. "Mon Ami, you look terrible," he said before sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, you always look awful," Lovino said groaning and holding his head. "Here. I brought you a soup," he said holding out the container. Lovino took it and slowly began to eat. "You're so thin," Francis said looking at Lovino who wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Huh? Yeah I threw up everything I ate the other day," he murmured as he continued to eat. "Non. You clearly haven't been eating well," he said before he gasped. "Has Arthur been preparing your lunches again? Oh your poor things, no wonder you aren't eating," he said gaining a small smile from Lovino.

"You two are dating, are you sure you should be saying that?" Francis's smile fell and he shook his head. "Non, I shouldn't." A loud beep made him pull up his sleeve and expose the arm contraption before he clicked on the screen. He read through the message and sighed.

"Here, I have to give your medication," he said making the message turn into a hologram. Lovino skimmed through it and read Antonio's message. He was going to be late and Francis had to give his medication.

...

"Okay, let me see your arm." Lovino gave it to him and he frowned. His arm was bruised with all the needle stabs he had had. "Not good, it's all bruised," he said. "I know, why don't we inject it through your bum?" He asked smiling. "No you pervert!" Lovino yelled.

Francis gave a fake pout. "And here you are stripped in front of me. You're no fun," he said gaining a glare. "Fine, I'll do it through your back," he said. Lovino nodded and turned. Francis injected the needle and let the liquid go inside before pulling it out and covering the stab wound.

"You're good at this. I didn't even feel it," Lovino said as he layed back down. "Oiu, I wanted to be a doctor you know," he said with a soft smile. "I began to study for it but then I was assigned to the first department," he said softly.

"I see. You would have been a good doctor," Lovino said with a yawn. Francis smiled and ruffled his hair as he began to drift to sleep. He watched him snore for a bit before standing and making his way out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Just a thanks to everyone reading this. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you have enjoyed it enough to read it this far. Also a special thanks to gdesertsand for always reviewing. You're awesome!**_

 _..._

 _"Hey, Come meet Lovino!" The tall, tan skinned man walked up to the two with a bright smile and sparkling green eyes. "Hola. I'm Antonio," he said in a rough Spanish accent._

 _The pipe fell to the ground and Lovino just continued to stare at him without a word. "Haha, Toni I think you just broke Lovino!" "Lo siento. I look awful don't I? Gil didn't tell me you'd be this cute," he said rubbing his neck nervously with a blush spread on his face._

 _..._

 _"Lovino! Happy Birthday!" The bright yellow flowers stood out in the cold, dusty, grey room filled with metal scraps. "Matthieu, they're beautiful."_

 _"Yeah, I'm glad you like them." "He spent a lot on them." "N-no! It was just a cheap gift."_

 _"Cheap? Matthieu, metal is cheap. These flowers must have cost a fortune." Lovino enjoyed the scent of them. "Yeah, well I thought you could use something nice." "Vash and I made you something too," Gilbert pulled out the box and watched Lovino open it. "Chocolate cake? Oh my god, you guys are spoiling me," Lovino said. "Well it's not like you ever get anything for your birthday," Vash said. "Thanks bastards. Let's eat it now!"_

 _..._

 _"Vash, don't go. The second department isn't for you, you're still young." "I'm going. I'm sorry but I have a little sister to support. I'll do any kind of job as long she is kept fed and happy." They watched as the blonde left with the new dark grey uniform and laser rifle strapped on his back_.

...

"Lovino. Wake up, I'm sorry I'm late." Lovino groggily sat up and looked at Spaniard. "I brought you something. It'll make you feel better," he said digging through his pack. "Here." He held out the vibrantly red fruit and Lovino felt his eyes widen. "No way. Where did you get it?" "I started growing some. I have a few ripe tomatoes already. It's a secret though, okay?" Antonio gave him the fruit and watched him hungrily eat it. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, this thing is amazing. Thank you." Antonio smiled before removing his dirty work clothes and climbing into the bed. "Did you take the medication?" Lovino nodded as he finished the final bite. "Good. You're looking a lot better now that you take it," he said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"It gives me nightmares sometimes though. Also, lately I keep feeling like I've forgotten something important." Antonio nodded and ruffled his hair. "If you forgot, then it must'nt have been that important." Lovino nodded and leaned against him.

"I dreamt about when we first met, do you remember?" Lovino asked. Antonio chuckled. "How could I forget? You were the most beautiful thing ever and the first thing I heard you say was 'Chigi!" he imitated before laughing. Lovino pouted and crossed his arms. "It's not my fault, I was lost in your eyes, I got lost in my words." Antonio laughed and hugged him.

"Hey, Lovi." "Yeah?" "Do you love me?" Lovino looked up at the Spaniard. "Si. I love you, forever and ever." They kissed deeply and smiled as they pulled away. "Antonio.. can we..." "Sorry, I'm tired tonight. I want to sleep," Antonio said throwing himself back. "I've been working really hard. Maybe tomorrow morning," he said and pulled Lovino against him. "Fine."

...

"Hey, we're out of oil." Gilbert looked up and frowned. "Uhm, go ask the fourth compartment, they might have some. I'll tell Arthur we need more." Lovino removed his gloves and belt before making his way over to the fourth compartment.

"Ssh, you have to be quiet." Lovino turned to the voices down the hall beside the fourth compartment and felt his stomach turn. "Shit! Lovino!" Lovino looked at Alfred and Arthur shocked.

"Oh, now I see." Lovino walked away and could hear Arthur yelling at Alfred. "Hey Berwald do you have some oil?" "No. W' h'v'n't g'tt'n th' sh'pm'nt y't," he said. Lovino frowned. "What? Eyebrows was supposed to order them last week, what is he doing? Besides Alfred in the hall?" Berwald coughed in laughter as Lovino walked away. He caught the two walking, Alfred ashamed and Arthur mad.

"Hey, where's our oil shipment?" "What? Oh I haven't ordered it," Arthur said. "Well we're all out. We can't do much until we get the oil," Lovino said crossing his arms. "What? I could've sworn we had plenty," Arthur said. "Well it's gone. Instead of doing Alfred behind boxes, maybe you should do your job. I'm going to call Francis to make the order," Lovino said walking away.

Alfred turned a bright red and Arthur just scowled.

...

"Oi," Lovino walked into the first compartment and was met with Francis sitting at his desk. "Lovino? Come in."

The room was spacious but no different than everything else, only metal and dust. The only splash of color was his bright blonde hair and red rose in the vase. "Can you make an order for oil? Arthur didn't do it."

Francis sighed and typed away on the screen. "Really, what is he even doing?" He asked. "Alfred." "What?" "What?" Francis gave a frown and Lovino sighed. "You know? You know and you're letting it happen?"

Francis looked at the hologram guiltily and nodded. "Listen, I need this job. I can't work those jobs at the lower compartments. It's too much for me," he said.

"That guy is totally dick. You should find someone worth your love." Francis smiled. "Thank you." Lovino nodded and left.

...

"Lovino? Is that you?" He turned and looked at the small man coming out of the room. "Kiku. It's been a while." "Yes it has, it's a surprise to see you walking through here," he said smiling at him.

"Yeah I had to see Francis about the oil shipment. How are you?" He asked. If there was any male he couldn't call a bastard, it had to be Kiku.

"I am well, it's been so busy lately though. Ah, I'm sure it's not as busy as the fifth compartment though." Lovino nodded. "Yeah, we don't have any oil though so we won't be doing much today," Lovino answered.

"Is that so? Then perhaps you will go home early. That would be nice," he said. Lovino nodded. He wanted to go home and sleep. "Well then, I have to turn in these reports. Please excuse me," he said with a small bow and leaving.

...

"Lovino, let's go out for dinner." Lovino turned to Gilbert and thought. "Alright then, bastard. You buy." "I know you're poor but why do I always pay for your food?" "Because you invite me when you know I don't have money."

The two walked through the town and stopped at a small restaurant. "Ah, I haven't been out since Alfred's promotion. Arthur needs to be nicer to us."

"Well, atleast we aren't working like Antonio." Gilbert nodded and looked through the menu. Antonio worked hard in the tenth department, the lowest one with the most unfair work.

While everyone worked eight hours a day with two breaks and lunch, they worked a total of nine hours with only a lunch break and the lowest pay. Without a doubt the lowest department, known for slackers and idiots who can't do other jobs. They could admit Antonio wasn't the brightest person, he also gave a very relaxed aura but that didn't mean he wasn't a hard worker.

The entire department system was stupid and they didn't have a choice in their placements. Lovino could still faintly remember when things were different. Of course he was young though and his clearer memories were of his grandfather. For some reason though, he felt like someone was missing from the picture. What was it?

"Hey, you okay?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his plate of food. "What? Yeah. Sorry I was thinking, do you remember anything from before the system?" Gilbert thought for a long time before his face lit up. "Ja! I remember our house had a backyard and it was always full of leaves. Ludwig and I used jump into them and at night, Vati used to help us make cake."

He laughed as he ate his food. "I miss that. But what are we going to do?" Lovino nodded and continued to eat. "You know, you look a lot better now. How long have you been taking the medication?" Lovino thought for a moment. "A month maybe? I don't think it's working though, I keep getting weird dreams." Gilbert smiled. "Ja? Well I see a difference."

The two continued to eat until Gilbert broke the silence. "Come over. We can make a cake," Gilbert said. "Hm? That was random but okay then, why not."

...

Lovino followed the albino to his home and waited while he punched the code in. The electronic door opened and they entered, instantly greeted by the holographic male figure. "Hallo, Aron. Can you get the baking supplies out?" Gilbert asked. The bowls appeared on the table while Gilbert took out aprons. "Your hologram is named Aron? Does it stand for something?" Lovino asked. Gilbert thought as he tied his apron. "Uhm, I honestly don't know. I wanted the female one but Ludwig said no," he said frowning.

"I think mine is broken at home. It's always glitching and it hasn't done much lately," Lovino said as he began to wash his hands. "Oh ja? If you want I can tell Ludwig to check it out." Lovino nodded and the two began to mix the ingredients together, chatting over things.

The electronic door slid open and they watched the large blonde enter. "Lovino? What are you doing here?" Ludwig asked as he spotted them. "I'm here making cake and you don't look happy to see me, bastard?" Lovino smirked as Gilbert put the pan in the oven. "Aron, bake the cake," he said. "Affirmative." The oven turned on and Gilbert bounced towards his brother.

"Let me see it!" He yelled pulling his brother's new arm. He inspected it with wide eyes and a smile. "This is so awesome. Technology sure has come a long way," he said running his hand over the bolts and screws. "Ja, it hurt getting it attached though," Ludwig said moving the metal fingers, much to his brother's amusement.

Gilbert stared in awe as Lovino approached them. "Huh, that's pretty cool." He took his arm and inspected it. "Oh Lovino needs help fixing his Home system, can you help him?" Gilbert asked. A ding sounded loudly and Gilbert left to get the cake. "What's wrong with it?" He asked as Lovino began to mix the frosting. "Uhm.. it's broken I think. It glitches and it hasn't been following orders lately," he said.

"Why don't you just ask a professional?" Ludwig asked. His eyes followed Gilbert who was gesturing a no and crossing his arms. Lovino turned to him and he quickly put his arms down and smirked again. "Lovino is poor. Come on, help him out," Gilbert said smirking.

Lovino turned to Ludwig and nodded. Ludwig watched Gilbert's smirk fall once Lovino turned away and shot his eyes between the two and he jerked his head towards Lovino. "Fine, I'll do it." Lovino nodded and watched as Gilbert placed the cake in front of him. "Can you frost it? I want to check out Ludwig's arm." Lovino nodded and watched the two brothers leave.

He sighed and picked up a piping bag before frosting it. It felt nostalgic for some reason and as he made complex lace patterns he had a sudden urge to smile. The feeling came back. The feeling like he forgot something important but he couldn't figure it out. What was it?

"You're having fun." He looked up to see Ludwig and he stopped frosting. "No." "In that case you're the weirdest person I have ever met. Noone ever smiles like that when upset," Ludwig joked. Lovino raised an eyebrow realizing the lame, shrewd German was actually teasing him. He didn't know that the guy even knew what a joke was.

"It looks great. Can I get a picture?" Lovino nodded and stepped aside. "Actually I meant with you holding the cake," Ludwig said. "What? Why do you want a picture with me in it?" He asked confused. "Because I want to remember who made it. Just hold it," he said. He pulled out a very old fashioned camera and held up to his face.

Lovino awkwardly picked up the cake and held it so it showed the best side. "You can smile you know," Ludwig said. "Shut up, bastard. You really shouldn't be talking," Lovino snapped. Ludwig looked at him with a straight face and Lovino's lip twitched up before he began to chuckle then laugh. The camera shutter went off and he gave a surprised look and again the camera shutter went off.

"You bastard! I wasn't ready!" Lovino said putting the cake down. Ludwig took the film out and blew on it before the pictures came to view. "You don't look bad," he said showing the pictures. In one he was smiling with the cake in hand and the other his expression was surprised, with frosting on his cheek on both pictures. He quickly wiped it off and reached for the film.

"Give it back! I look ridiculous." Ludwig held them up knowing well Lovino was too short too reach anyways. "Nein. I'm going to go develop these, you just make coffee or something." With that Ludwig left and Lovino frowned. He turned to see Gilbert leaning against the doorway smiling. Not his usual smirk but a real smile. "You really are doing so much better."

...

 _The sweet scent filled the room as well as the soft music. "Fratello, don't eat them all!" Lovino watched as the bowl of red treats was pulled away from his hands. What were they called again? Cherries... Right?_

 _His eyes followed the hands up until he was looking at a blank face. He could only make out the smile and red-ish brown hair and he raised an eyebrow at the unknown figure._

 _"Here, try the frosting." He watched as the same hands held out the piping bag and he held out a finger. The cream was mounted on his finger and it was led into his mouth, bursting his taste buds with the sweet orgasm in his mouth._

 _"What do you think? It's nono's recipe." Nono? That was his grandfather right? "It's amazing. You did it, Feli." The color splurged onto his face as Lovino looked back up. He had closed eyes as he smiled proudly with the frosting coating his nose and bits of hai_ r.

...

Lovino groaned and sat up. He held his head in pain as he stared down at the wrinkled white sheets covering his exposed olive skin. "Feliciano." He turned to see the hologram turn on and glitch crazily before shutting off. He sighed and layed back down, staring at the cieling, wondering what he was just thinking about.


	6. Chapter 6

_Headline: President vows to unite the country in a fair system!_

 _Lovino sat on the table staring at the headline. He swung his feet underneath the table as his father read the paper. "These idiots are going to ruin the country." Lovino remembered hearing the words as he ate. He was young though, he didn't care about what was happening. He just wanted to go out and play by the big oak tree._

 _The newspaper went down and Lovino stared at the blank faced person. "I'm sorry, son. Your future is really looking bad right now." Lovino shrugged and looked back down at his bowl of cereal. He continued to eat, wondering what he would do today._

 _..._

Lovino woke up and looked around his room. "Feli, turn the shower on." He looked at the glitching hologram and groaned. "This thing really is broken. Dammit." He groaned and stood to turn on the shower himself.

He stared at his bare body in the mirror, wondering when he had gotten so thin. He could faintly make out his ribs and he frowned, it wasn't like him to undereat. He continued to stare until the heated condensation fogged the mirror and he was left with a blurry reflection.

He stood by the table and dried his hair as he tied his jumpsuit around his waist. He took his morning pill and looked at the bottle discription. _'For relieving stress problems and making a new you_.' He frowned and put the bottle down. It was ridiculous that Arthur made Bella prescribe him so much medication.

...

The sound of footsteps interupted the duo and they looked up to see a blonde standing there. "Are you happy to see me or do you normally have stupid faces." The blonde stayed serious with his arms crossed over his rusted colored jumpsuit. "Vash! What are you doing here?" Gilbert smiled and the two quickly walked over to him.

"I'm going on a mission. I came to see my sister before I go." They nodded and teased him in his new uniform. They watched as the other two blondes joined. Lily clung to Vash like a child, which she still was. The girl was still fourteen after all. It was refreshing to see their old friend again. The second department was a busy job and well, they were hardly ever seen.

They bid their farewells and Vash walked away with both Lovino and Gilbert. "I need you all to watch Lily for me." The duo raised an eyebrow. "We're going to the settlements along the outer department. I don't know if I will be back," he said.

He didn't turn to look at either, it would just make it more painful. "Vash. Are you guys really going to do this?" Lovino asked. He nodded and swallowed thickly. "Vash, we have to go. Come on."

They looked at the group and frowned. Another tall blonde, with his hair spiked up and the same uniform, Lovino recognized him as Bella's older brother, Ned. One had red hair and bright green eyes, a ciggarette in between his lips and he held the large laser rifle in his hands. Allistor Kirkland, Arthur's older brother.

Lastly, the girl with long brown hair, tied into a high ponytail wearing the rusty stained uniform with patches of metal put on and a helmet under her arm. "Lizza? You're going too?" Elizabeta gave a pained look as Gilbert looked at her with shock.

"She is my little sister. Please make sure she does well." They watched Vash join the group and they left, not bothering to look back. The second department was a dangerous one. The military of some sort, and their work was often frowned upon.

It was a wonder why people would accept the offers when given and Lovino didn't know the reasoning either. It was big money but was it really worth it? Especially when your own squadron gets missions like these?

...

 _"Lovino! I have something for you." Lovino turned to the blonde with the bright green eyes. "Boss?" Arthur dug through his pack before pulling out a bottle of pills. He handed them to Lovino and smiled. "Take one of these every morning. You haven't been looking good since the accident. I thought you could use these," he explained._

 _Lovino turned the bottle in his hand and frowned. "What accident?" He asked. "Exactly. Just take one every day. I made you an appointment with Bella too. Be sure to go tomorrow at noon. Bye." Lovino frowned at the pills in hand._

 _'For relieving stress problems and making a new you.' He didn't know what to think but Arthur was his friend right? He wouldn't give him something like this without good reasons. He shrugged and shoved them into his pocket._

 _... ._

 _Lovino flushed red as the blonde woman inspected him. "What's this scar?" She asked lightly touching his back. "I don't know. I just woke up with it," he said. Bella nodded and scribbled on her notepad. "I'm going to see you monthly if you don't mind. Just take those pills and we'll see from there on, okay?" Lovino nodded and made his way out._

...

Lovino woke up tiredly on the kitchen floor. He looked around noticing the bottles of empty liquor that surrounded him. He groaned and grabbed his head, still feeling dizzy. "Feli? You there?" The hologram glitched on and Lovino felt himself smile. There stood the familiar figure with a frown. "You were drinking. You shouldn't do that." Lovino frowned.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just got upset to see Vash leave." Lovino looked at the hologram that took the appearance of his brother. "Why did you leave me?" Lovino asked.

"I didn't. You're leaving me," Feliciano said. "It's the medication," Lovino replied and sighed. "I didn't take it today." Feliciano frowned and glitched before shutting off. Lovino groaned as he picked up the bottles. He looked at the time and sighed before going back to bed.

...

" _This is ridiculous!"_

 _"You're destroying this country!"_

 _"We don't want this system!"_

 _Lovino stood at 3 feet and was squished and pushed around as countless people formed a mob and continued to yell at the building. He clasped his father's hand tighter as he yelled too._

 _The first gunfire was heard and everything went silent as Lovino became splattered with the red liquid. His eyes widened as the grip on his hand loosened and people began to push him away from the falling figure. "Father!"_

 _..._

Lovino groaned and sat up, his head pounding. He stood from bed and took the bottle of pills in his hand. "Fucking hell, Arthur. You're dad just had to do this," he murmured before getting dressed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Can I just apologize for doing this but I lacked my motivation for this fic. It was going well but I just sorta lost interest for it. However I thought I would atleast explain what went on and what I had planned in the story for anyone who is curious.**

Lovino is living in a futuristic timeline. However long ago when he was much younger, things were not this way. It was a normal life until a man by the last name of "Kirkland" who just so happened to be Arthur's father, created a whole new system.

This system created a new city and only allowed in people of a certain class and above. From there you were assigned to a job based on your skill level and these were known as compartments.

Anyways during a protest, Lovino's father is killed and he and Feliciano are sent away to their grandfather's. When they were put into school after the system was in full effect, their grandfather disappeared. (Possibly killed from the system.) During school, Lovino became friends with Arthur who was his same year.

After they were assigned jobs, Arthur was put into the head position simply because of his father's status while Lovino was put into the 5 compartment. The highest compartment was the first, mainly for the smartest and those with a natural high status.

Lovino met Gilbert and Vash (also Francis and Antonio through Gilbert) at the fifth compartment and Matthieu joined in the following year. The following year after that was when his younger brother Feliciano was assigned to the third compartment, paired up with Kiku. The two often drew designs for new machines and stuff. Lovino also meets Ludwig who he immediately dislikes because he is too close to his brother. He also starts dating Antonio this year and the two fall in deep love.

The following year, Kiku gets vacation time so Feliciano was working alone until an accident occurred though. After a test explosion from the second department, the third department got completely destroyed.

By the time Lovino and the other workers got there they found Feliciano complete stuck under piles of heavy metal scraps and broken cement.

Lovino tried to save him with the help of the other fifth department workers but they couldn't lift any of it off. Feliciano was in obvious pain and Ludwig, who was in love with the Italian, convinced Lovino to end his suffering after Italy had begged.

Lovino had to kill him and became traumatized from the experience. The first person he blamed was Arthur for owning the company which put the two on bad terms. Lovino was extremely depressed and during this depression, everyone tried to get him to feel better but Antonio took it the worst. He even had to deal with a very violent Lovino who once attacked him after he stopped him from trying to commit suicide. Eventually his mind had enough and began to block out the memory of Feliciano's death and any other little pieces that may have connected.

He refused to remember that he had to kill his brother and he went back into work thinking that Feliciano was fired and stayed home. He also had his holographic home system programmed to look and respond just like Feliciano just so he can feel like he was still there.

With that in mind, Arthur did his best to get along with Lovino again and even recommended him drugs to help with his stress. In reality the pills continued to keep him mentally in denial over Feliciano's death. Unfortunately Lovino still hated him after believing that Arthur fired his brother for being too much of a cocky asshole. This is why Arthur ends up actually being kind of a jerk to Lovino and his department particularly.

Eventually everyone believed that maybe it was better this way for Lovino until they realized that he was actually crazy. That was when Antonio talked to Bella (the therapist) and she decided to run a few experiments and created a new medication to help him very slowly recall a lot of memories that his mind blocked off.

Lovino is taking this medication and starts getting "nightmares" which are actually just his memories coming back to him. Around this time, Antonio also messes with Lovino's home system and resets the entire thing so that Feliciano wouldn't be programmed to it. That's why it completely stops working.

As time goes on though, Bella changes his medication and Lovino starts to forget he even has a brother. So he's very slowly coming out of his shell and becoming a new person until Vash goes on a mission after joining the second department.

They are sent to fight outside the borders which became extremely dangerous and Vash dies. He gets upset and all of his memories rush foward and again he falls into a giant pit of depression where Antonio starts to actually build him up again, this time making him accept Feliciano's death and moving on, thinking it was for the best.

 **So yeah that's it I guess. Again I'm sorry I didn't continue this story correctly. Thanks for those who read though. I appreciate it.**

 **Oh and for those who don't know. The title 'decipiat' means to deceive which is what Lovino's brain is doing to him.**


End file.
